The present invention relates generally to a bicycle, and more particularly to a disk brake of the bicycle.
The conventional disk brake of a bicycle is mounted on the front fork or rear fork of the bicycle and is activated by the brake cable to bring about a braking effect to slow down or stop the bicycle in motion. The effectiveness and the precision of the braking effect of the bicycle disk brake depend on the structural and the functional cooperations between the disk brake and the braking disk. The conventional bicycle disk brake does not work well in view of the fact that the disk brake and the braking disk of the conventional bicycle disk brake are not well coordinated and are susceptible to wear due to friction.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a bicycle disk brake which is adjustable in angle and position in relation to a braking disk.
In keeping with the principle of the present invention, the foregoing objective of the present invention is attained by a bicycle disk brake comprising a frame which is mounted on the front fork or rear fork of a bicycle and is provided with two threaded holes parallel to each other. The two threaded holes have an open end which is provided with an annular receiving portion. The disk brake further comprises a braking clamp set formed of a seat body, a rocking arm pivoted with the seat body such that the rocking arm is fastened at the free end thereof with a steel cable, and two brake pieces surrounding a braking disk. The seat body is provided with a connection portion extending therefrom and having two through holes corresponding in location to the two threaded holes of the frame. A connection member is composed of two bolts, which are engaged with the two threaded holes of the frame via the two through holes of the connection portion of the braking clamp set. Each bolt is fitted over by a first protruded collar and is located between the connection portion of the braking clamp set and the frame. Each bolt is further fitted over by a second protruded collar such that the head of the bolt is attached with a first side of the second protruded collar, and that the second side is of the curved surface. Two recessed collars are respectively fitted over the bolts and are located between the second protruded collar and the connection portion of the braking clamp set. The braking clamp set can be coordinated with the position of the braking disk in relation to the adjustment position and angle of the frame, thereby enabling the two brake pieces to remain parallel to the braking disk and apart from the braking disk by an appropriate distance.